1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to procedures for operating a computer system so that a termination of network interconnections safely terminates all programs executing across the network. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented process for ensuring that client computer processors remove from memory all programs executing across the network.
2. Background and Related Art
The client/server computing model allows many client computer systems to run programs stored on one or more servers. The client and server computer systems are interconnected by a network, either a local area network or a wide area network, that is controlled by a network operating system. Existing network operating systems include Novell NetWare, Microsoft LAN Manager, and IBM LAN Server. Each of these network operating systems provides a mechanism for a user of a client workstation to connect to the network and begin using the resources such as data files and programs from the server computer system. This connection, or logon session, enables client processing over the network. Once connected a user may store data to the server or may begin execution of a program stored on the server. Execution of a program stored on the server results in portions of the executable program being loaded into the memory of the client computer system with execution occurring on the client computer system as though the program were stored locally.
The user of a client workstation who has completed use of the server resources may disconnect or logoff from the network. Existing network operating systems provide no facility for ensuring that all client computer system programs executed from the server have been properly terminated by the user. While some network operating systems check for files remaining open across the network, none check for loaded executable programs using programs or libraries across the network. Once the network connection has been severed, the programs in the memory of the client system are no longer operable. However, these programs still reside in the memory of the client computer system taking up a valuable resource. These inoperable programs also have the potential to cause operational failures to the computer system. User selection of a computer program executing from the server after disconnecting from that server may cause the client system to crash or become unusable.
Thus, there exists a technical problem of being able to determine at logoff whether or not server files are being used by the client computer system.